


Birthday Choices

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for HP_het's prompts # 5 and 6: Draco Malfoy and 250 wordsBeta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Birthday Choices

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_het's prompts # 5 and 6: Draco Malfoy and 250 words
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Birthday Choice

~

Astoria led Draco by hand into their bedroom. “I’ve a surprise for you.” 

“Oh?” Draco watched as she opened a cabinet, removing a phial and several envelopes. “What’s this?” he asked when she returned. 

“Polyjuice base.” She handed him everything. “And each envelope contains the hair of someone you’d like to fuck.” 

Draco blinked. “Astoria—”

She placed her finger over his lips. “It’s all right. It’s only human nature to want…variety on occasion. And it _is_ your birthday.”

“Is this my gift?” 

“Mmhm.” Turning away, Astoria began to undress. “Pick who you want, I won’t look. You get a free pass tonight.” 

Draco studied the names on the envelopes. “You’ve got quite the variety here. Ginny Weasley?”

“You like Quidditch.” 

“And your sister?”

“She could have married you.” 

“Unlikely.” 

When Astoria faced him, she was naked. “Have you chosen?” 

Draco wordlessly handed her the Polyjuice, which she tipped back, shuddering as she drank. “Ugh.” 

“Come here,” said Draco, reaching for her. 

They climbed onto the bed, kissing, Astoria keeping her eyes closed as he worshipped her breasts with lips and tongue and fingered her until she trembled. 

He fucked her face to face, his eyes roaming her features as if memorising them, and only after she came did he find his release. 

Astoria watched the clock. When an hour had passed and nothing happened, she frowned. “Did the Polyjuice not work?”

Draco hummed. “I didn’t add hair. I’ve no need to fuck anyone else, love.” 

Astoria exhaled. “Right answer.” 

~


End file.
